Truth or Dare
by Lumiellie
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare is played between the next-gen kids.


[Event] A game of truth or dare

Every single time Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron would come over, they would always bring their two kids along. Despite being fifteen myself and being "too old" for silly childhood antics, we would always get into a strange game of truth or dare, sometimes ending with one of us stripping for our parents.

Today, I was hanging out with Scorpius when I heard the Floo go off. I instantly recognized Ron's voice and I knew that today was going to be crazy.

And that's how an extremely embarrassing game of truth or dare broke out.

"Truth or dare?" I asked Scorpius.

"Come _on_ Albus, everyone here knows that I'm going to choose truth; so in that case, I choose _dare.,_ he replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Okay, then I dare you to make out with my sister," I said.

"Ew, no!" Lily shrieked, covering her face with her hands.

"It's a dare, you can't chicken out now."

"Leave Lily alone," Hugo demanded. "If she doesn't want to then don't force her into doing it."

"Fine," I said, looking at Scorpius, "Make out with _me."_

He didn't even hesitate before he jumped on me and started kissing me passionately. I blushed madly and I felt someone pulling him off of me.

"Come on Scorpius, we both know that you have a crush on my younger brother," James said.

"N-no, it's fine," I stammered.

"Well some of us want to play the game," Rose stated. "If you don't continue the game, then I'll ask someone while you and Scorpius go make out in a closet somewhere. It's not like your crush isn't obvious; we both know that it is."

"Geez, it's not like I even like Scorpius, I just asked him to _kiss_ me."

"Then why would you want him to kiss you?"

I blushed and didn't respond.

"Point proven. Now ask someone."

"Fine. Truth or dare, Rose."

"Truth," she said innocently.

I thought for a little while but I couldn't come up with anything that would embarrass her like she embarrassed me. Scorpius gestured to me and mouthed, "I have an idea."

"What?" I mouthed back.

Scorpius positioned himself so he could whisper in my ear. "What family member would you like to see naked?"

I giggled. "Rose, what family member would you like to see naked? Other than your brother or your parents."

Rose blushed profusely and I'm pretty sure I heard Hugo stifle a giggle. "Well, I don't exactly know how to answer that question. But I guess I'd like to see Uncle Charlie naked. I mean, he probably looks hot because he spends so much time with the dragons and—"

She was interrupted by the sound of James fake-gagging. "Ewwwwwww, that's gross. He's probably gay or something."

Rose laughed. "Wait no, I'd like to see Albus naked because we've already seen each other naked. Remember when we took baths together as children?"

I blushed. "Can we _not_ mention those times?"

"What, we were like three at the time and we both got sprayed by skunks and there are pictures in our photo album—"

"Rose, that's enough. Poor Albus is already embarrassed," Lily defended. I couldn't thank her enough because I really didn't feel like having this conversation. I was already quite mortified. "Anyways, I want a turn, so can Rose continue the game please?" Lily asked.

Rose huffed. "James, truth or dare?"

"I like to live dangerously. So dare," James said, puffing his chest out, making my younger sister giggle.

"Let's see," Rose began, "I dare you to complain to your mother that you can't find a girlfriend."

"But I already have a girlfriend," James whined.

"Well, too bad. Do it. Otherwise, you'll face eternal shame."

"Fine!"

James ran out of the room, looking like he hoped to get this over with as soon as possible. He ran down the stairs with the five of us watching him and ran up to his mother. She looked rather astounded.

"Mom, I can't find a girlfriend!" James whined.

"I thought you were dating Amy?" Mom asked, confused.

"I know, but we broke up and I can't find a new one," James complained.

"I'm pretty sure the cat lady down the street has just been widowed, you might have some success with her," Dad said, seeming to know that this was another truth-or-dare game.

James put his hands on his hips and stormed up the stairs where we were laughing our butts off.

"That was great," Louis laughed, "You looked absolutely fabulous."

"I think you'd have a pretty good chance with the cat-lady," Scorpius added. "I could set up a date for you two."

"Just shut up!" James yelled. "Louis, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Louis said, smirking.

All of us had learned in our previous games that James could never come up with a good "truth" question. He usually blanked out on the spot and asked something completely absurd. Once he had even asked, "What colour are your pants?" Needless to say, asking James for a "truth" was pretty much the easiest way to make sure someone didn't embarrass themselves.

"I—well, um, I wasn't expecting this, well…" James stammered, blushing.

"Cat got your tongue?" Rose asked.

"No," James said.

"Then come up with something." Rose was a very hot-tempered girl who sometimes took advantage of other people's weaknesses; however, this was all in good fun and she truly never meant it.

"Well fine; Louis, when was the last time you slept in your parents' bed?"

I had to say I was surprised; I never really thought that James would ever come up with something that interesting.

"I think it was seven years ago when I was six. There was a thunderstorm and I was scared," Louis admitted. "Honestly, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I was scared of thunder until I was ten. I did sleep in the bed of my parents quite a bit," Lily admitted.

I laughed, remembering the time my sister would wake up crying. I could hear it from my bedroom. "I remember it as well. I wasn't as scared as you were, but your screams and crying were enough to scare Uncle Ron."

"I was so scared of them until I learned that it was extremely unlikely to get struck by lightning. Although loud noises do still scare me occasionally."

"Me too, Lily, me too," Louis said. "Anyways, Lily, truth or dare?"

"I would have to go with truth," Lily said.

"Okay, how many people have you kissed?"

"Well, I've kissed my brothers, my father, my mother, my—" Lily drawled, blushing and flipping her red hair over her shoulder.

"No, people you _aren't_ related to." Louis scratched his head.

"Well, I guess no one then. Albus, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said, ready to take on a challenge. I put my hands on my hips.

"Geez, you Potter kids always taking on the dares." Scorpius laughed.

"Says the person who asked me for a dare,' I said, mocking Scorpius.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I dare you to lick the toilet seat, the one you should have cleaned last week."

I knew I should have cleaned the toilet, but Scorpius came over and I couldn't miss the opportunity to hang out with the boy that I like. "Do I have to?"

"Of course you do. Would you seriously want to deal with the shame that comes from chickening out of a dare?"

"Fine," I said, going into the bathroom that I, Lily, and James shared. I knelt over to the toilet seat and proceeded to take a long lick of the underside. I heard snickering and that didn't help the horrid taste in my mouth. Wiping my tongue with my sleeve, I looked at everyone and asked, "You guys satisfied?"

"Totally. Now you'll know not to forget your chores," Lily said, smirking with her hands on her hips.

I ran out of the bathroom and back into the den where we were playing the game. Scorpius was still sitting on the leather couch, presumably having left the bathroom early enough to escape the pile of teenagers that filled up the room. Most bathrooms couldn't even fit three people, let alone six. And they had only been sticking their heads in.

"Louis, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

I thought for a bit and suddenly the perfect idea came to mind. "I dare you to go to Grandpa's house and ask him what laxative is the most effective. You must not tell him that it's a dare. That'll just ruin _everything._ And if he can't answer the question, you have to ask Grandma," I said.

"You sure? Are you guys coming?" Louis asked. I could hear the insecurity in his voice.

I could see that Lily and Rose were trying to hold back their laughter. The six of us walked down the stairs. If one listened closely, they could hear the excitement in our footsteps. That is, everyone except Louis. He had a rather shamefaced look on his flushed face.

"Mom, we're going over to Grandma's," Lily said.

"Okay, just be back before dinner."

Lily, Rose, and James Flooed over to the Burrow first. I grabbed a handful of Floo powder and said, " _The Burrow,"_ and soon landed at my requested location.

When I got to the Burrow, Grandpa was tinkering around with a Muggle object that I didn't recognize. The object was making an obnoxious whirring noise. "What's that?" I asked while waiting for everyone else.

Grandpa smiled and the spinning noise stopped. "The Muggles call it an _Ekeltric Hand Mixer_ and I don't exactly know the purpose. I've been trying to figure it out and I think it's either a head massager or a musical instrument. I'm pretty sure it's meant for massages though," he said, intrigued by the object.

I chuckled, not knowing what the object was for. "It looks like it's meant for massaging."

"I think that's what it's for," he said. "But I can't be too sure; Molly is trying to get me to put it in the trash can."

"Well, that's unfortunate," I sympathized.

Louis came through the Floo. He looked absolutely flustered. "Grandpa, what laxative do you find to be the most effective?" Louis asked.

Grandpa blushed and said, "Oh Louis, I never knew that you had that kind of problem. You see, growing up, I'd drink a lot of water so that usually moved things along pretty good. But I don't have any remedies for it. You'd have to ask Grandma."

My Grandma chose that moment to walk in with dirty gardening gloves on her hands. "Arthur, are you going to throw that darn thing out yet? We don't need the Ministry after us like they were last year when you decided to use that _Thy Master_ in front of Muggles."

I laughed, wondering if she was serious.

"I only made it into a hat and made it shout compliments to everyone that walked by," Grandpa defended. Apparently, Grandma really was serious.

"And Muggles don't really like it when people wear weird hats," Grandma said, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, Louis honey, and Albus— where is everyone else? I wasn't expecting you."

"James, Lily, and Rose are here already," I said as Grandma reached out to hug me. I looked around and noticed the three of them gesturing to me in the kitchen. "They're in the kitchen if you want to see them."

"Oh, just like Ron used to be," Grandma sighed. "You know, he spent quite a bit of time in the pantry as a kid. He stopped after George put a spider in a bag of cookies. That scared him so badly. I honestly wanted to laugh, but I needed to comfort him. He didn't spend as much time in the pantry after that."

"Grandma," The blush on Louis' cheeks was unmistakable, "I was wondering what the best laxative was?" Louis looked like he wanted to melt into the ground, and I couldn't blame him.

"Oh, you poor thing, getting things blocked up at your young age. Well, whenever I feel constipated, I'll just drink a bunch of prune juice; oh why don't you have some now? I'm pretty sure it will help move things along and save your parents the trouble."

I watched as Grandma proceeded to get a jar of prune juice out of the pantry. She had charmed it with a spell to prevent it from spoiling. The Floo went off again and Scorpius soon entered the kitchen.

"Um, I don't really need some. I was just asking to see what you would do," Louis stammered.

"Nonsense! You have no need to be ashamed; it happens to everyone," Grandma said, pouring the prune juice into a glass. I couldn't help but notice how much was actually in the container. "You just need to swallow it down in one gulp and it'll all be fine. Don't worry about it."

I watched as Louis proceeded to drink the entire cup of juice in one gulp. James and Rose couldn't stop laughing. Grandma grabbed two more glasses and filled them up with prune juice. "It looks like you two are constipated as well," she said.

"Um, I'm not," Rose mumbled.

"Neither am I," James said.

"Nonsense! I insist! You two look rather terrible. I say you have some," Grandma said, looking like she was about to force it down their throats.

The two turned green as they reluctantly drank the juice.

And that's how truth or dare usually ends.

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Year: Prefect 2**

 **Prompt: [Event] Truth or Dare**

 **Word Count: 2260**


End file.
